Malachite (Steven Universe)
Summary Malachite is the fusion of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, who first appeared in the episode "Jail Break". After being fused for several months, she was finally defeated by Alexandrite during their battle in "Super Watermelon Island". Due to being a fusion, Malachite's personality is a twisted combination of both Jasper and Lapis' character traits. However, due to her being a very unstable fusion held together with anger, their personalities are present rather than merging into a new one. Once formed, she was shown as having Jasper's disdain for the Crystal Gems and wishing to see them destroyed, but Lapis' consciousness was later shown to be the most dominant, as she was able to overpower Jasper's. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Malachite Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem Fusion, Homeworld Gem Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Creation, Resistance to extreme pressure 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Vastly superior to Jasper and Lapis, the former being a very powerful gem that was nearly as powerful as Garnet and the latter of whom could control Earth's ocean and form it into a giant tower even while she was weakened with a cracked gem; While communicating with Steven through his dreams, Lapis stated that Malachite would be a threat to all life on the planet if she escaped) Speed: Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed. Massively FTL+ flight speed (Can create wings like Lapis) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Capable of withstanding and pushing back against the force of the entire ocean) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Nearly defused Alexandrite) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Lapis stated that it takes the weight of the entire ocean to keep Malachite imprisoned, and this weight was held on her for at the very least weeks on end) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Crash Helmet Intelligence: Presumably high (Composite of both Lapis and Jasper), though clouded by her conflicting personalities Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, The conflicting personalities of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli deep inside her Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crash Helmet Proficiency:' Being a fusion of Jasper, Malachite can summon her weapon: a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. *'Hydrokinesis:' Malachite inherits Lapis' power to manipulate water and liquid material. She has demonstrated she can form water into various constructs that she can control. She is shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. **'Water State Manipulation:' Malachite can change the state of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. *'Flight:' Malachite can use Lapis Lazuli’s water-wings to propel herself at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. *'Spin Dash:' Malachite can roll herself into a ball-like shape and propel herself at foes at great speeds. She has inherited this ability from Jasper. *'Comet Charge:' While airborne, Malachite can lunge at enemies with alarming speed and power. This attack is very powerful as shown when it knocks Alexandrite to the ground. Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusions Category:Giants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gems Category:Monsters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6